wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Ril (TCG)
For this character in the Lostorage incited WIXOSS anime, see Ril. ]] is a red LRIG. She primarily uses Valor and Arm SIGNI. LRIG cards Level 0 * 5th Anniversary Thank You! * Men Who Created WIXOSS * RED LRIG * Ril * Ril, Memory of Innocence Level 1 * Ril, Fragmented Memory * Ril, Memory of Mutual Favor (Key Selection) * Ril, Revisited Memory (Key Selection) Level 2 * Ril, Flickering Memory (Key Selection) * Ril, Memory of Shaking * Ril, Memory of Swordpoint (Key Selection) Level 3 * Ril, Memory of Decadence (Key Selection) * Ril, Memory of Fate * Ril, Memory of Relief (Key Selection) * Ril, Memory of the Blue Sky Level 4 * Ril, Memory of Desperation * Ril, Memory of Dignified Valor (Key Selection) * Ril, Memory of Salvation * Ril, Memory of Sincerity * Ril, Memory of the Pledge * Ril, Memory of the Sky * Ril, Memory of True Feelings (Key Selection) * Ril, Memory of Truth Level 5 * Ril, Memory of the Future Ril-limited cards ARTS * Finishing Touches on the Fire Dragon * Flameless Isolation * Pulling Chestnuts out of the Fire (Key Selection) * Serious Charring Dance * Wild Flame of Sharp Blades (Key Selection) * Your Flame, Martyred Name SIGNI Level 1 * Jitte, Small Attire (Life Burst) * Nohime, Returning Butterfly of Earnestness (Life Burst) * Nuncha, Small Attire (Life Burst) * Sumouguma, War Beast of Ashigara (Life Burst) Level 2 * Charles, King of Victory * Elaine, Maiden of the Round Table * Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, Medium Attire (Life Burst) * Jowai, Medium Attire * Nuadha, Medium Attire (Life Burst) * Ruyi Bang, Medium Attire (Life Burst) * Shishiou, Medium Attire Level 3 * Arjuna, Archer of the Sun (Rise) * Bors, Holy Body of the Round Table * Fumakota, Head of the Fuuma (Life Burst) * Gadiva, Great Attire * Higekiri, Great Attire * Kijinmaru, Great Attire * Sangansou, Great Attire (Life Burst) * Sanzo, Tibetan of the Golden Mountain * Tlet, Great Attire (Life Burst) * Vajra, Great Attire (Life Burst) Level 4 * Datemasa, One-Eyed Dragon General (Life Burst) * EXcaliburn, Ultimate Attire (Rise, Life Burst) * Gilgamej, Omniscience of Arms (Rise, Life Burst) * Goku, Western Monkey of the Sage's Stone (Rise, Life Burst) * Highmail, Ultimate Attire (Rise, Life Burst) * Jeanne, Holy Beautiful General (Rise, Life Burst) * Karuruna, Archer of the Sun * Lamberge, Ultimate Attire * Lavateinn, Ultimate Attire * Longinus, Ultimate Attire (Rise, Life Burst) * Odanobu, Great Demon of Pride (Rise, Life Burst) * Onimaru, Ultimate Attire (Rise, Life Burst) * Sanayuki, Crossed Flame Spear (Rise, Life Burst) * Tonfa, Ultimate Attire Level 5 * Lu Bu, Rook General of Resolution (Life Burst) Spell * Arc of Spiritual Flame (Key Selection) * Ark of Fighting Spirit * One Swing of the Divine Current * Rondo of Holy Flame (Key Selection) * Sword Line Ascertainment (Key Selection) Ril support cards ARTS * Falling Splendor, Flowing Essence (Key Selection) Category:Ril